kya y kay the killer-los dicipulos de jeff the killer
by ryuma kya
Summary: 2 hermanos, gemelos que desesan ser como jeff the killer, una tragedia y su logica se fue al demonio y se volvieron mas psicopatas que nina the killer


Kya y Kay the killer

En una oscura noche de viernes 2 chicos se encontraban vagando tranquilamente por la calle mientras charlaban y en su camino uno de los 2 encontro un callejon que se veia completamente desolado, los 2 hicieron una apuesta, para ver quien era el mas valiente entrando al callejon, y como ninguno de los dos queria verse como una gallina ante el otro los 2 entraron, aunque a mitad del camino, los 2 tubieron el mal presentimiente de que habian entrado a un lugar peligroso, despues de unos segundos, los 2 divisaron una sombra un tanto lejana, los 2 se voltearon para correr, mas al volverse para escapar, divisaron la sombra de otra persona, las 2 sombras se fueron acercando lentamente con cuchillos en mano, en momentos las luces de un paqueño faro hicieron que vieran a los atacantes, una chica de cabello castaño, con ojos verdes,con un pantalon de mesclilla y un sueter negro, y un chico pelinegro, de ojos color avellana, con un pantalon de mesclilla con un sueter blanco, ya mas carcanos los atacantes se acercaron a los 2 chicos y se lansaron a ellos, los chicos se intentaban defenderse, pero sus intentos eran envano ya que sus atacantes los rasgaban con el cuchillo, y en unos cuantos minutos los 2 chicos se encontraban desangrando, y los atacantes que estaban apunto de matarlos, no pudieron por que escucharon acercarse la policia y se fueron del lugar.

De los dos chicos solo sobrevivio el que fue atacado por el chico, que comento que los chicos que los habian atacado a el y a su amigo habian sido un chico y una chica, el chico de cabello pelinegro y la chica de cabello castaño, con sueteres negro y blanco, los dos con pantalones de mesclilla, y el chico a los pocos dias murio ya que las heridas eran muy graves, los policias al revisar los cuerpos de las victimas encontraron 2 raras marcarcas, una que decia kya y otra que decia kay, en ese momento recordaron que el chico habia mencionando esas palabras, que habia dicho que asi se llamban sus atacantes.

Kya y kay the killer el origen

En una cuidad vivian una chico de cabello negro, con una playera negra, y un pantalon de masclilla, con ojos café claro o color avellana, llamado kay blanco de 16 años y una chica de cabello castaño, con una playera roja y un pantalon de mesclilla, llamada kya blanco de igua 16 años, los dos chicos caminaban pasificamente por la calle, eran hermanos gemelos, los 2 caminaban siempre en la noche, ya que les gustaba la soledad de las calles y la oscuridad de la noche, pacificamente perfecta, los 2 sabian que era peligrosos el caminar por la calle de noche, pero en esos momentos no importaba, nunca les habia importado, ya que el caminar solos por las calles en la noche se les habia hecho rutina, no tenian miedo, les daba igual sabian defenderse.

Esa noche era especial para un grupo de pandilleros, ese dia kya y kay, habian desidido tomar otra ruta, para asi conocer mayor parte, pero para su suerte se terminaron encontrando con los pandilleros, y los pandilleros al dar se cuenta de su presencia, sacaron unos cuchillos, pero los 2 chicos no tomaron importancia y sigueron su camino, mas los pandilleros los empezaron a seguir, los 2 chicos se dieron cuenta mas le restaron importancia, y siguieron caminando, sin miedo, los 2 se vieron a los ojos sonrieron y corrieron, hasta que entraron a un callejon, donde se escondieron, los pandilleros que les estaban siguiendo, tambien entraron al callejon, y al no encontrarlos comenzaron a buscarlos, mas despues de unos segundos empesaron a escuchar los pasos rapidos de los 2 chicos, acaso se les habian escapado, se preguntaban los pandilleros, acaso eran mas listos, despues de otros cuantos seguntos decidieron salir del callejon y se alejaron, mas no se dieron cuenta de que los chicos aun seguian en el callejon, ellos tambien salieron al oir los lejanos pasos de la pandilla.

***bueno ya probamos el truco de distraccion***dijieron y siguieron caminando tranquilamente, en el camino vieron unos gatos, mas al igual que todo lo anterior los ignoraron, y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su casa, y entraron como si nada, mas se encontraron con algo muy extraño, toda su casa estaba desordenada, y de pronto un grito horroroso los alerto, con miedo de lo que fuese a pasar fueron a la cocina y cada uno tomo dos cuchillos, y subieron a la habitacion de sus padres lentamente, y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con lo peor de sus vidas, sus padres desangrandose en el piso, y los culpables ahi parados como si nada, en ese molento la cordura de los chicos se fue al demonio, su vondad, se habia convertido en odio puro, estaban tan furiosos que ni siquiera lo pensaron y se les lanzaron hacia los asesinos de sus padres, sin sin miedo alguno les enterraon los cuchillos en el pulmon isquiero y derecho y los sacaron y los enterraron el su columna, y los delincuentes se murieron casi de inmediato, los chicos se sentian felices, ya habian acompletado el plan de ser como su maraviloso heroe hermoso jeff the killer, el chico tomo de un cajon unas llaves, las del auto y las de una casa que tenian en un bosque, fueron a sus cuartos y en unas maletas metieron su ropa, y la dejaron en el auto, los chicos fueron a el garaje en donde habia varios garafones llenos de gasoline los chicos la exparsieron por toda la casa, y mas en sus padres y en los atacantes, y salieron de la casa y prendiron un cerillo y se metieron en el auto y se fueron del lugar.

El camino fue largo, pero despues de dos horas llegaron a su casa en el bosque, dejaron el auto y entraron a la casa, se dieron un baño y se fueron a cambiar, despues prendieron la tele y vieron en las noticias algo que les emociono.

La casa de la familia blanco se quemo completamente y no se encontraron rastros de la familia, mas se encontraro unos cuantos huesos, al parecer en el incendio murieron el señor y la señora blanco y otros dos que aun no se sabe quienes son, y no se encontraron rastro de los hijos de los señores blanco.

Los chicos sonrieron al ver la noticia, ellos se habian convertido en asesinos y lo major creian que ellos habian muerto, y dias despues salieron de su casa con unos cuchillos, y con dinero que tenian, que les quitaron a su padres en su lecho de muerte y a los delincuentes, y fueron a comprar comida, y despues regresaron a su casa y esperaron a ala ñoche y salieron de su casa y mataron a una mujer, y tomaron su dinero, de algo les serviria despues.

Kya y kay de killer los mejores asesinos despues de jeff the killer, siguieron matando, y nunca los encontraban, era lo mejor que les podia estar pasando se sentian tan bien tan felices aunque ya no tenian a nadie mas que a ellos mismos y a jeff the killer su asesino favorito, ahora no jugarian sucio, no volverian a escaparse, simplemente matarian a cualquiera que quisiera atacarlos, sin siquiera pensarlo, de ahora en adelante su trabajo era matar.


End file.
